


it's not the fall that makes you obsess over vengeance for hundreds of years

by MiniNephthys



Category: Blaze Union
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Eater and Nessiah switch punishments.





	it's not the fall that makes you obsess over vengeance for hundreds of years

The fall from Asgard is a long one, and Nessiah thinks he can be forgiven if he just takes an hour or so to lay on the ground, in this crater he’s created. The gods seal off the magic of criminals before their punishment, and it takes a good deal of time for him to regain enough of his power to even start to heal his wounds.

He doesn’t seem to have had any permanent injuries from the fall, just bruises. His wings were removed while still in Asgard, and everything else - arms, legs, eyes - still functions as it should. So that’s something.

He hears the sounds of footsteps, and in his daze is takes him a moment longer than it should realize that though they have the pattern of footsteps, few people have a tread that heavy. And certainly not the dainty young woman who appears in front of him.

“Goodness, but that was a fall,” she says. “If they continue throwing out their angels, Asgard should at least have the decency to install a slide.”

Nessiah would laugh at the image of taking a slide down from Asgard to this world as punishment, were he not piecing together where he’d seen this person’s image before. “...Eater, wasn’t it?”

She curtsies. “The very same. Do they still speak of me in Asgard? How flattering.”

“Not openly,” he replies. “But there aren’t many who’ve been cast out by the gods, and few so dramatically. I was under the impression you were in chains.”

“Projected into a fake body,” she says, sighing. “But creating golems and such was never my specialty, and it has taken ages for me to even manage this much… I have yet to perfectly mimic a human in material composition.”

That would explain the heavy footsteps. Nessiah scans her up and down. “At least in appearance, you’ve done well.”

Without a hint of irony or sarcasm, Eater says, “I would gladly trade being slightly off with looks for being able to have sex again.”

“...Is that really a priority?” he asks. It’s never been something he’s been interested in, but even so… “Surely there are more pressing ways to seek revenge.”

She tilts her head. “Who said that I was seeking revenge at all?”

Nessiah stares at her, bewildered.

“Even if I were able to reach the heavens again, they would hardly welcome me back into their midst. Even if I were to defeat the gods, this curse on me would be unlifted. So then, what would be the point?” she asks. “Of course I hate them for what they’ve done to me, but obsessing over revenge would hardly improve my lot in life. Not nearly as much as getting to sleep with a handsome gentleman would.”

“...You are just as strange as they say,” he says, after a moment.

Eater giggles and doesn’t deny a word. “While your crater is very charming, perhaps you would like to start seeing the rest of this world you’ve fallen into? Really, it isn’t so bad as you might think. At least wait a few hundred years before you start to rage against the heavens.”

Nessiah doubts that he’ll ever have such a rosy outlook on his punishment… but there’s nothing to be gained from laying in this crater forever, either. At some point, he’ll have to start learning about his new ‘home’.

He picks himself up, wincing a little at the sting of pain. “...The slide would be a practical idea.”

“A giant trampoline would be more enjoyable, but that isn’t the point of a divine punishment, is it…”


End file.
